<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't forget about me, please. by stup1dcrypt1d</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966701">don't forget about me, please.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stup1dcrypt1d/pseuds/stup1dcrypt1d'>stup1dcrypt1d</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Will Add More Later, enemies to lovers 4k fic, no beta we die like men, potential smut??? idk, that last tag is a joke - Freeform, yes thats all im figuring out the tagging system still</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stup1dcrypt1d/pseuds/stup1dcrypt1d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>idiot man charlie wakes up in sparrow's fancy house and they gay, keep scrolling</p><p>this is a very big wip and my first story, writing style will be incredibly inconsistent, this is just my testing testing 1 2 3 stage, hopefully i can write better bullshit in the future</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't forget about me, please.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Where the fuck am I?</em> I thought drowsily. The blood in my ears roared and my head was pounding. I felt like I had been knocked out with a bag of bricks. To be honest, I couldn't remember anything at this point in time. I didn't know my name, or where I came from. I didn't know where I was or even how I would've gotten there.</p><p>"Good morning sleepyhead!" I heard someone shout.</p><p>I bolted upright and looked around swiftly, seeing a homely boy with short, dirty blonde hair.<br/>
I screamed in confusion, "Jesus Christ who the hell are you? Oh my fucking god I've been kidnapped haven't I?  Fuck."</p><p>"Woah there," the boy hesitated, "You're alright, I'm not a kidnapper," He chuckled to himself, before continuing, "I'm Sparrow, nice to make your acquaintance."</p><p>He walked across the room, which I was now taking in: it had large windows and glamorous, castle-like architecture. He reached out his hand.</p><p>"And, you are?" he asked me.</p><p>I cleared my throat, "Well about that, I have no fucking clue. Now, could you tell me why I'm here? I will work on finding out this whole identity bullshit later."</p><p>"Alrighty then. For now your name can be Andy."</p><p>"I fucking hate that."</p><p>"Whatever, there's fresh clothes in that wardrobe," he pointed, "I'll be in the hall and we will talk over some breakfast."</p><p>He quietly slipped out of the room, closing the large doors as he went. I looked around, taking it all in. It looked like a fairytale if I'm being honest, and I <em>hate</em> over exaggerating. There were large, gorgeous windows that let tons of light in, accented by sheer, white, flowy curtains. The ceiling was arched, with gorgeous paintings and carvings. It reminded me of a chapel. I opened the wardrobe, a couple pairs of clothes hung off of—surprisingly—normal plastic hangers. I picked out a white dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. </p><p>I walked across the room, over to the vanity. I shoved my lighter back into my pocket and wondered what had happened to my phone. I gazed in the mirror. <em>Who are you?  </em>I heard a knock at the door.</p><p>I cleared my throat, "Gimme a minute."</p><p>I buttoned up the last few buttons of my shirt and fixed my hair. I slipped out into the hallway and nearly ran right into Sparrow. He stumbled back.</p><p>"Mmph, sorry about that. Follow me."</p><p>He was boring, but hey, at least he was friendly. He led me downstairs to a large dining room. There was a long table, towards the middle there were two plates on opposite sides of each other. Sparrow sat himself on one side and I looped around to sit on the other. </p><p>"I hope you like eggs." He gave me a goofy little smile.</p><p>"Yeah, they're not bad. Now, why am I here?" </p><p>I enjoyed the hospitality but I was getting irritated. I needed to go home: wherever that was. Sparrow was definitely putting off this conversation. It was total bullshit. I didn't even know where I was yet.</p><p>"Well," He hesitated for quite a long moment, "I don't know. That's the problem."</p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>Sparrow rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. He let out a nervous laugh. God, he's such a weirdo.</p><p>Then he spoke, "I found you in the bushes out in the back garden, you were knocked out heavy. I'm not sure how it happened or how you got there, and since you don't know what happened either, I have absolutely no clue." </p><p>I groaned in frustration, "God damnit."</p><p>I rubbed my temples, trying to remember anything I could. His caramel eyes stared at me sympathetically. I looked at him, his eyes seemed so familiar. It hurt to look at them. I couldn't tell if I wanted to kill him or hug him. Then, a sudden memory hit me. He noticed my visible confusion.</p><p>"What's wrong doofus?" he asked.</p><p>"My name," I paused, "I don't know how but I remembered my name, it's Charlie."</p><p>He looked at me, equally confused. He then burst into a quiet laughter and gave me a huge grin.</p><p>"Whatever you say, Charlie."</p><p>It seemed as if he was mocking me. It's like he knew my name the entire time and was just laughing at my stupidity. But, there was no way that was possible. This stupid boy utterly confused me. I took a sip of water. <em>Man, I could go for a smoke,</em> I thought. My body was craving nicotine again. </p><p>"Well, now that all of that is out of the way, do you happen to have any cigarettes?" I asked.</p><p>He cleared his throat, "I don't smoke, but here."</p><p>He pulled a pack out of his pocket. I would've sworn he didn't have anything visible in his pockets earlier. Either way, I was thankful. I stood up and stretched out.</p><p>"Could you, uh, lead me to somewhere outside?"</p><p>He nodded his head and stood up. He guided me throughout the grand hallways, taking me to the patio doors. I walked out and sat down on a cold, concrete bench. I pulled out my lighter, igniting a cigarette. Sparrow sat beside me and we sat in silence and stared out at the garden. It truly was a sight. I looked down and blew out a puff of smoke.</p><p>"I'm so fucked."</p><p>He didn't respond. We sat like that for a while. This stupid boy, a complete stranger, just found me in the bushes of his giant ass manor and decided to bring me inside. Such an idiot. I couldn't imagine doing that for someone else, let alone someone doing that for me. Generosity is so fucking confusing.</p><p>Sparrow finally spoke, "Well."</p><p>"Well." I repeated him.</p><p>"What are your hobbies?" he asked.</p><p>I scoffed, "Hell, how am I supposed to know. Also, quit with the small talk bullshit. It's boring."</p><p>"You're boring."</p><p>I elbowed him. He elbowed back. This continued a few more times, as if we were children. I finally was the one to end it. I finished my cigarette and leaned back on my palms. I took in the clear blue sky. It reminded me of something, I wasn't sure what though.</p><p>"So, what do you do for fun?" I asked.</p><p>
  <span>"We could explore, or listen to music, read, play cards, ballroom dance, I could even give you a tour, or we can just sit here like a bunch of idiots."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh good, so you do have things to do around here.”</span>
</p><p>He just laughed at me. Why'd he have to laugh so much, that pissed me off.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>